The Twin Foxes
by Scarlet Aeris
Summary: Chapter 3 is coming up...and I'm kinda silly of having two new characters...though they are not in the list...but I'm gonna make sure that ypu'll love my story about Keiji Sohma and Koichi Sohma...The Twin Foxes....Sup up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **_Hey Fruits Basket fans… I just made a story with two new characters…actually it's not on the characters' list but I like to include them up….I have my anime instincts and I am very imaginative so…even though my two new characters are not included…I hope you like my story…_

**THE TWIN FOXES**

In the dim, dark and gloomy houses of the Sohma, there, live two Zodiacs that wait for the time they'll appear….and the secrets of the Sohma Clan will be spilled…..

One morning in the house of Shigure Sohma, Toru prepares breakfast for the Sohma, Yuki and Kyou are practicing their skills, and Shigure is still working on his Journal. Somebody phoned the house and Toru was the one to answer the phone.

"_Hello? Sohma residence, may I know who you would like to talk to?_"

"_Toru Honda…your days are over…wait for our time and your memories will be gone forever…_"

It was a voice that is so cold and has no emotions. By the time Toru hears that, her knees tremble, her face show no cheer but paleness, her body shakes, and she's really scared.

When Shigure saw her trembling, he immediately gets a glass of water to calm her down and asked her.

"_Toru, what happened? Why do you look pale?"_

"_I—I—don't know…s-s-some-body called in a while a-ago and just like…..threatened me….that they will erase my memory…."_

"_Does it mean they are all ready to show up? Oh no…this is dangerous…" _Shigure said to himself.

He takes Toru to her bedroom and let her rest for the meantime. He immediately gets downstairs and called Yuki and Kyou for a family meeting. He said to them.

"_Yuki…Kyou…I think our fellow dear foxes are ready to come out….and they threatened Toru that they'll erase her memories"_

"_Are you serious Shigure? The foxes are under Akito…and he'll never let his sibling to that to Toru….now you mention the foxes…Hatori just called up a while ago…he said that he invites us to have dinner to his house." _Yuki said

"_To his house? I don't know….Hatori must have lost his mind! The foxes are too harsh for Toru…"_

"_Harsh…no way! Those two little foxes will have to taste my fist before they touch Toru!" _Kyou said while he raises his fists high up.

The two Sohmas are getting pissed off. Kyou is ignored so he stops and just sits. With his temper rising, he just makes himself calm and well-balanced.

While the three are talking about the dinner, someone knocks the door and said.

"_Mr. Shigure….Mr. Shigure…are you there? I need the papers now….Mr. Shigure?"_

"_Come on hide me…Please hide me to this sick woman!" Shigure slightly shouted._

The two have no choice but to tell Shigure's assistant to go and come back some other time. His assistant goes away and the two are annoyed to Shigure.

"_Oh thank you! I owe you a lot guys! You saved my butt!" _Shigure said while helping himself get out of the huge cabinet.

"_Oh Shigure…You're so childish!" _The boys said with embarrassment in their faces.

While they are having fun, Toru got up from her bed and thinks. She feels herself afraid because she doesn't know who just called and threatened her. She can't believe that an innocent person like her would receive a threat. Toru said to her self,

"_Oh Toru wake up! It's nothing…do not think about it…don't worry…you've got lots of friends to help you out…"_ She keeps on slapping her face…

She decided to forget the whole thing and gets her bones straight. She gets downstairs and greeted the boys 'hello'. They greeted Toru too but they haven't told Toru that they knew about her threat. Suddenly, Ayame Sohma got into the house without permission. Everyone was shocked.

"_My dear brother Yuki! How are you!" _Ayame said while he was running in slow motion and is wearing a wedding gown.

"_Oh brother. Here we go again. My silly brother is here to make my day terrible."_

"_You are so wrong my Yuki…I'm here to bring good news…but before that…I would like to know where Shigure is."_

"_I'm here my dear Ayame!" _Shigure said in a dramatic form.

"_Shigure! How nice I saw you're dear face again…" _Ayame said so in a dramatic form too.

"_Oh brother…Too idiotic friends…they'll never change" _Yuki and Kyou said.

Toru just smiled and she lets herself indulge in the boys meeting.

"_So Toru there you are! My lovely princess has finally come for me! Come and I'll give the warmest hug you'll ever feel." _Ayame said with such a handsome face

"_Ayame! You're embarrassing her…could you cut it out for the rest of your life?" _Yuki said, annoyed.

"_Yuki, calm down. I'm just giving Toru a warm greeting."_

"_That's not a greeting…you're embarrassing her." _Kyou defended Yuki.

"_That's okay Yuki, Kyou. It's a good thing I knew him better." _Toru said.

"_Toru…you made me so happy…thank you for saving me to these two bastard…"_

"_Hahaha…Oh Ayame."_

"_By the way…The reason why I am here is because Hatori wants me to invite you all personally. Though he called here already, he just wants to make sure if you're coming."_

"_Sure, we're coming. Tell him that Toru is with us tonight."_

"_Oh he will be delighted much…Okay, I think its time for me to go."_

"_Yeah and never come back! And please try to remember to knock first before coming in. You're scaring all the people."_

"_Yeah, Yeah. Okay got to go." Ayame waved his hand and gets out of the house._

"_Uhm, Yuki, Shigure, Kyou, can you please tell me what kind of invitation Hatori said?" Toru curiously asked the guys._

"_It's about a friendly dinner. It will be tonight."_

"_Oh how lovely…Now that you mention dinner…I don't know what to wear."_

"_Toru, you do not need to wear any formal dress. You're pretty enough to wear such formal clothes. Besides, it's just an invitation to Hatori's house."_

"_Really? I can't wait." Toru was delighted and she had regained her cheerful acts._

_The Sohmas are happy to see Toru happy again. But, they don't know…or they just can't tell her that the ones who called into their house was their fellow relative…The Twin Foxes_

**Author's Note: **_I know it's a bit long and cut off…but to make the story exciting, you'll have just to wait for my next chapter. See yah!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: DINNER AND DISASTER**

It's all dark and the Sohmas need to get ready for the dinner at Hatori's house. As well as Toru, she picks the most decent clothes she can wear and some hairstyle for her hair. When everybody is finished, they altogether go to the Sohma area.

Night time, the dark, shadowy place of the Twin Foxes is filled with cold air and cold emotions. They tell themselves that the obstacle in the Sohmas will end and will never come back…they seem to be talking about Toru. That night too, the twins dressed up and prepare for their grand entrance. Suddenly, someone knocked the door…

"_Keiji, Koichi…are you there?" _A smooth voice overwhelmed the darkness.

"_Yes, my dear brother…Koichi and I will have to prepare for the big event…" _A cold voice said.

"_Keiji, Koichi, I forbid you to go out of this house until I said so"_

"_But my dear brother, your soul will be the key from the removal of the curse of this family…I, Keiji, as your descendant, let me be the one to erase the memories of that lady…She is an obstacle and she must be removed from our history…" _Keiji Sohma, the younger sister of Akito, said with a cold, low voice, that fills the whole area with sadness and fear.

"_Don't worry my dear Keiji. I will be alright. As your big brother, I must be the one to protect you. But you will bear my powers in the time my life is over. You will be my great descendant and you will be the one to hold the curse." _Akito said.

"_I know that dear brother, but my twin Koichi is with me, he will help me to remove that woman from our history. She has no place in our tree."_

"_Keiji, you don't understand. That woman helped me to fully understand that there is still hope for me. I won't die and unless you're here, my soul will be kept forever. But, we don't know when that time is. When the time comes, as I said, you will be the one to inherit it. For now, you must abide to my orders, and, even though you are my sister, I will grant you a curse that you will not forget." _Akito said with no feelings at all. All he wants is to make his younger siblings to forget all the things he had told them. Likewise, he blames himself of brainwashing their minds. But, it seems that the twins don't care at all…

When Toru, Yuki, Kyou and Shigure finally arrived to the Sohma property, Momiji was the one who greeted them first. Toru was delighted. The 4 friends get inside and walk to the smooth, fertile soil of the Sohma property. Hatori smiled a bit when he saw Toru. Shigure saw the reaction in Hatori's face, he said,

"_Hey, hey, hey…Hatori, what is the meaning of that lovely, blushing face you had in there?"_

"_Oh will you shut up Shigure. For the last time, I am not blushing." _Hatori defended himself.

"_Hatori, Hatori, Hatori, when you saw Toru, you got yourself blushing all the way." _Shigure joked.

"_SHIGURE! STOP IT WILL YOU!" _Hatori is beginning to explode.

"_Calm down Hatori. It's your night tonight so you better keep yourself clam okay?" _Toru said with an enlighten, cheerful smile in her face.

Hatori did what Toru told him. He tried to be calm all the way at night. As the night progresses, and the dinner goes on, Toru suddenly remembers about her threat. She finally asks Hatori,

"_Uhm, Hatori, can you just give me some advice from the threat I had."_

"_What threat? This is the first time I have heard a girl asking me for an advice about a threat. Come on, tell me."_

"_Actually, it's about two voices. Someone just called in Shigure's house a while ago, and when I asked them who were they looking for, they told me that my days will be over, that they will erase my memories."_

Hatori is stunned. He doesn't know if he will tell about the twins. His mind is battling with two options; that he will tell Toru to go away or stay away from them or he will tell about the secret of the Sohma Twins. He is merely confused and doesn't know what to do. For the meantime, when everybody is silent, someone broke their silence. And it is Akito, Ayame, Rai and Haru. Akito greeted them a warm hello, and as well as Shigure, Yuki, Kyou and most especially Toru. The room was filled with sounds again. They keep on laughing, joking around and even pestering Hatori, Haru, Kyou and Ayame around. Akito spoke up,

"_By the way Toru, I have heard about your threat. It doesn't mean that I literally put my ears up by the door, it's just that your voices are big. Take my friendly advice, just ignore the ones who just keep on pestering people on their homes via phone. Or maybe, you can put the phone down straight." _Akito advised Toru and gave her a smile.

Toru was relieved. She knew that having Akito beside her will keep her company always, though Akito is a little bit snobbish and cold. Dinner is over, and its time for them to say goodbye. When Toru is going to the bathroom to have her feminine touch, someone broke into the windows, one corner of Hatori's house. Toru checks it up, but nothing was found there. She ignored it. By the time she was there, inside the bathroom, she heard strange voices that keep on telling to go out of the Sohma property. At first, she ignored it, but, time passes, she quits and run out of the bathroom. She went out pale and shivering. After that she saw two persons that has wings and said 'go away' and they disappear. From what Toru saw, she passed out. Akito catches her and tells the others that he will be the one who will take care to Toru. Shigure, Yuki and Kyou agreed and have their trust, and so the others. Everybody waved goodbye to each other and go home with a creepy experience.

Akito placed Toru in a well-lighted place so that when she wakes up, she will not be much petrified. He called Haru to take his place for while and he went to the twins' lounge. He saw his siblings in a form of an angel and their eyes are in raging red. Akito scolded them, most especially Keiji. Koichi defends his sister but it's no use. Keiji stops Koichi. Akito said,

"_Keiji! What did I told you? I thought we had a deal?"_

"_I can't help it brother. I need to let my anger out from that dimwit woman. I can't take it anymore."_

"_But you know it's not yet the right time!"_

"_Brother, listen to Keiji. We both like to follow your footsteps, and literally, in our history, anyone who knows our secret must have their memories erased." _Koichi defends his sister.

"_Koichi! How dare you talk to me like that?"_

"_Brother, I know that I am kind of a useless thing to this Clan, but it doesn't mean that I will have no right to defend my sister."_

Akito was astounded on what Koichi said. He somehow realized that Keiji and Koichi are twins that are made by fate and really made for each other. Suddenly, the two realized that Keiji has left the scene. Koichi knew how much anger Keiji keeps. Time passes, the two realized that it's the first crescent moon in April, and her powers are much stronger when its crescent moon. Akito and Koichi got alarmed and they have decided to search for Keiji.


End file.
